


A Very Necro Holiday

by Trufreak89



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Day 1 Pumpkins, Domestic Raylla, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Raylla Samhain Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: Raylla Samhain Week, Day 1- Pumpkins: Scylla sat crossed-legged on the living room floor of the house she and Raelle shared. Her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she focused on the task in hand. She moved the knife she was holding with the steady precision of a surgeon while, next to her, Raelle butchered the pumpkin siting in front of her.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	A Very Necro Holiday

  
Scylla sat crossed-legged on the living room floor of the house she and Raelle shared. Her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she focused on the task in hand. She moved the knife she was holding with the steady precision of a surgeon while, next to her, Raelle butchered the pumpkin siting in front of her. 

They’d been carving their pumpkins together in a comfortable silence for the better part of half an hour. Both had drawn frightening faces on to their pumpkins with marker before carving them, but - while Scylla had followed her guide marks perfectly - Raelle hadn’t been so careful. Her pumpkin’s wide eyes and lopsided toothy grin looked about as intimidating as a puppy. 

Raelle looked over and saw her girlfriend trying - and failing - to bite back a smirk. Then she spotted Scylla’s master piece and threw her knife down with a huff. Scylla’s pumpkin, with its narrow, menacing eyes and rows of jagged teeth, was so much scarier than hers.

“My Pops usually helps me with the carving.” She said with a heavy sigh, crossing her arms over her chest in a sulk. Scylla felt her heart swell at the adorable sight. It was their first Samhain spent together, and Scylla was grateful to spend her favourite holiday with her girlfriend.

Scylla abandoned her own creation as set about trying to fix Raelle’s. “Why do we carve these stupid things, anyway? Isn’t this just about civilians making money off our holiday?” Raelle grumbled, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. 

“Our ancestors used to carve them, or - more accurately - they carved turnips and gourds. It wasn’t until our people came to America that they started using pumpkins. Easier to carve.” Scylla gave her a pointed grin, amusement dancing in her eyes as Raelle’s blushing deepened. 

Scylla focused on carving some teeth into the otherwise smooth smile of Raelle’s cheery pumpkin. “Samhain marks the beginning of the dark half of the year. It’s also the time when the veil between the worlds of the living and the dead are at their thinnest. Our ancestors carved these lanterns to scare away vengeful spirits and bad fae that might try to enter their houses.” 

Raelle wrapped herself around Scylla, holding her with an adoring smile as she watched her work. She loved how serious Scylla could be about this stuff. “So it’s a necro holiday?” 

Scylla gave a small nod while she worked. “Mhhm. It’s my favourite…” she fell silent again, but it sounded like she wanted to say more. Raelle didn’t push. They’d know each other long enough now - and gone through enough - for Raelle to know Scylla needed to go at her own pace with these kinds of conversations.

Sure enough, once she was finished with Raelle’s pumpkin, she set her knife down on the floor and continued like there’d been no pause. “My Mom would tell me stories about Samhain. Like Lady Gwyn. She was a headless woman in white who carried a black pig and chased those foolish enough to go wandering in the night during Samhain. Or the Dullhan, creatures that were an omen of death.” 

“But my favourite was the Faery Host. A group of hunter fae who would haunt Samhain and kidnap people they encountered. They flew threw the air with a pack of wild dogs, their howling sounding like the roar of the wind.” Scylla recounted the story fondly, like a child might tell a heroic fairytale. “I always used to imagine the Faery Host would come steal me away to the fae world.” She bit her lip as she made the admission, expecting Raelle to laugh. 

She didn’t. Grinning, she pressed a kiss to Scylla’s cheek. “You necros are so weird… Good job you’re so sexy.” She kissed her way along Scylla’s jaw and down to her throat, her teeth raking over Scylla’s pulse point and making her giggle. 

“I might not be a fairy huntress, but I can whisk you off your feet and into our bed.” Raelle said, her voice a suggestive growl in Scylla’s ear. 

“I like the sound of that.” Scylla said, even as she unwrapped Raelle’s arms from around her waist. “But we have to put these outside first. We don’t want any vengeful spirits interrupting us.” Scylla stood and picked up her own pumpkin, leaving Raelle to carry the one she salvaged for her. It looks much better thanks to Scylla’s touch.

Outside on the porch, they placed their respective pumpkins on the steps and Scylla used her lighter on the tea lights inside, the flickering light casting the angular features in grim shadows that would scare away even the most hardened of evil spirits. 

Scylla didn’t have long to admire her handiwork in the soft glow of the candlelight before Raelle scooped her up bridal-style to carry her off to bed. She was willing to make a sizable bet that they would only make it as far as the stairs — experience had taught her how impatient Raelle could be. 

Scylla didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Samhain was the favourite holiday of necros and her adoring girlfriend was going to make sure Scylla celebrated it in full — come morning the candles in their pumpkins would be out, but Scylla’s witch mark would be shinier than a thousand Jack-o’-lanterns.


End file.
